Unnamed Starfleet Headquarters personnel
Unnamed Starfleet Headquarters personnel: Air tram station Civilians These civilians were present at Starfleet Headquarters when Rear Admiral James Kirk and Lieutenant commander Sonak met there, in 2273. ( ) File:Starfleet hq civilian 1.jpg File:Starfleet hq civilian 2.jpg File:Starfleet hq civilian 3.jpg File:Starfleet hq civilian 4.jpg File:Starfleet hq civilian 5.jpg File:Starfleet hq civilian 6.jpg Federation civilian This civilian was also present at the air tram station in 2273. ( ) Starfleet personnel These Starfleet personnel were present at the Air tram station for Starfleet Headquarters in 2273, when Rear Admiral James Kirk arrived to the complex and met Lieutenant Commander Sonak. ( ) File:Starfleet hq personnel 1.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 2.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 3.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 4.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 5.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 6.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 7.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 8.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 9.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 10.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 11.jpg Officer's lounge Officers in lounge These Starfleet officers were present in the officer's lounge when Admiral James Kirk and Fleet Admiral Morrow had a conversation there in 2285. ( ) File:Lounge officer 1.jpg File:Lounge officer 2.jpg File:Lounge officer 3.jpg File:Lounge officer 4.jpg File:Lounge officer 5.jpg File:Lounge officer 6.jpg Officer's lounge civilian This civilian man was present at the officer's lounge, conversating with two Starfleet officers when Admiral Kirk and Fleet Admiral Morrow had a conversation there in 2285. ( ) Officer's lounge waiter This Starfleet waiter was working at the officer's lounge when Admiral Kirk and Fleet Admiral Morrow had a conversation there in 2285. ( ) Officer's wife This woman visited the officer's lounge in 2285. She was present when Admiral Kirk and Fleet Admiral Morrow had a conversation. ( ) }} The Praxis briefing Aide de camp In 2293, this aide-de-camp was a Starfleet captain who opened the briefing about the destruction of Praxis, introducing the C-in-C. Mothball admiral In 2293, this Starfleet flag officer attended the briefing about the Klingon moon Praxis. She apparently was familiar with the commander-in-chief, addressing him as Bill. She asked him if they intended to mothball Starfleet. ( ) Briefing flag officers These Starfleet flag officers attended the briefing about the Klingon moon Praxis. ( ) File:Briefing Fleet Admiral.jpg|Fleet Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Briefing Admiral.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Briefing Admiral 2.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Briefing Vice Admiral.jpg|Vice Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Briefing white-haired Admiral.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Briefing Flag Officer.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actor File:Briefing Brunette Flag Officer.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actor File:Briefing black-haired Flag Officer.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actress File:Briefing auburn-haired Flag Officer.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actress File:Briefing white-haired Flag Officer.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actress File:Briefing silver-haired Flag Officer.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actor File:Briefing gray-haired Flag Officer.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actress File:Briefing Captain.jpg|Captain Played by an unknown actress Prison guards These two Starfleet prison guards served at the Starfleet Headquarters in 2285. They were responsible for Doctor McCoy, who was imprisoned after he tried to hire a ship in a bar which should bring him to Genesis. The first guard allowed Admiral James T. Kirk access to McCoy's holding cell and was knocked out by Kirk. The second guard, a very tall man, was rendered unconscious when Sulu threw him over his shoulder. ( ) File:Gary Faga, prison guard.jpg|''Played by Gary Faga'' File:Douglas Alan Shanklin, prison guard.jpg|''Played by Douglas Alan Shanklin'' Prison security guards These two Starfleet security guards also served at the same holding cell in 2285, where McCoy was imprisoned. They were alarmed when Kirk and his crewmates escaped along with McCoy, but were late and couldn't capture them. ( ) Security officer (2364) This Starfleet security officer joined the dinner with Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Admiral Aaron, Admiral Savar, and Captain Tryla Scott at the Starfleet Headquarters on Earth in 2364. He was infected like the others by the neural parasites. When Commander Riker joined the dinner and tricked the others into believing he was also infected, he shot this security officer who hit the ground. ( ) Starfleet Command Window technicians These four Starfleet technicians worked at Starfleet Command in 2286 when the Whale Probe arrived at Earth. They tried to stabilize the windows but failed. One of the windows exploded due to the rain and stormy weather. ( ) }} File:Gregory Barnett, technician Star Trek IV.jpg|''Played by Gregory Barnett'' File:Bennie E Moore Jr, Star Trek IV.jpg|''Played by Bennie E. Moore, Jr.'' File:Starfleet technician 1, Star Trek IV.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Starfleet technician 2, Star Trek IV.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' Communications officer This Human communications officer was assigned to Starfleet Command in 2286. ( ) Display officer This Arkenite display officer was assigned to Starfleet Command in 2286. ( ) Starfleet Headquarters Starfleet Headquarters Category:Arkenites